


Getting Handsy

by SilverSapphyre



Series: Shorty Series [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cussing, Demonic Influence, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lime, NSFW, Sass, both are as soft as they are stubborn, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre
Summary: Nero is secretly a cuddly menace, which you have absolutely no problem with.  He loves to touch and be touched, but it takes being in a relationship with him for him to really show that part of himself to you.  Slowly but surely, you both become more and more a part of each others' lives.  Soon enough, you can't stand seeing him without a shirt and not getting a chance to feel his skin.READ THOSE TAGS!





	Getting Handsy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's piece number four! I have been DYING to get to the citrusy bits! :3

Being in a relationship with Nero wasn’t much different than being his friend. The only thing that really changed was him becoming more touchy-feely with you, and it couldn’t have made you happier. You loved touching him and being touched by him.

In public, he would seek out your hand with his, wrap his arm around you, or slip a hand into your back pocket with a teasing roll of his fingers, and you knew it was the demon in him combined with how tactile he was. You were more than happy to reciprocate the affection, though. You pressed kisses to the back of his hand, walked a little closer to make it easier to wrap his arm around you and returned the gesture, and would sometimes dip your fingers into his front pocket to flutter over his hip through the thinner cloth. The slight hitch in his breath was always worth it no matter where you were.

In private, he was a cuddly menace, but you loved him even more for it since he trusted you enough to not use it against him. If you sat down for any period of time, he was shortly pressed against your side or lying with his head pillowed in your lap in a silent request to card your fingers through his hair or trace his face, and he often purred if he fell asleep. If you were cooking or standing, he was pressed against your back with his arms wrapped around you. He didn’t get huffy if you moved away while doing things, simply going for a short hug before helping you finish up so that he could wrap you up in his arms again even sooner.

Ensnaring him in a lengthy chain of kisses was one of your favorite things to do, though. It was also the way you found out just how hungry for touch he really was, though he always backed off and cooled down when more than his tongue started becoming more Devil than human. He had once nipped your lip a little too roughly with teeth a little too sharp. You had driven each other so crazy by that point that he only moaned desperately and chased the crimson drops between your mouths. Upon drawing back and seeing the cut, though, he had quickly snapped that iron control back into place.

He apologized multiple times and avoided kissing you for _days_ before you finally got annoyed and beat his head with a pillow while hissing, “I _liked_ it, you _dumbass_, so stop _beating yourself up_ and fucking _do it again_.” He stared at you with a mix of hope and confusion. You narrowed your eyes at him and growled softly, “I _mean_ it. I’m _not_ afraid of you,” and tackled him onto the couch. “Maybe you’ll feel better if I get payback?”

His eyes widened in surprise even as his cheeks flushed a light pink, and he breathed, “Maybe I will,” before you claimed his lips in a _furious_ kiss. You didn’t _want_ to be so rough with him. If part of him _couldn’t_ be gentle, though, then you’d prove to him you could take it by returning just as good as he gave. When you pulled away for a gasping breath, the split in his lip healed as you watched. “Okay…” he forced out between pants, “I won’t…worry so much…”

“You’re part Devil…” You were just as breathless as he was. “It kinda comes…with the territory…”

He huffed a soft laugh, pulling you back to him for a slow, lazy kiss and moaning softly as your fingers buried in his hair and scraped over his scalp. You would’ve been happy to kiss him all day, but your stomach rumbled in protest. He snickered quietly against your lips, trailing his fingertips up and down your back while his other hand cupped your bottom, and asked, “You wanna check out the new breakfast joint that opened up nearby?”

You rubbed your nose against his, grinning when he blushed. “As long as you don’t get snarky if I comment about your cooking being better,” you answered, raising up to get off the couch, but his hands on your hips stopped you. “Uh…food?” you reminded.

“Yeah, just…” He licked his lips and smirked up at you. “Just feeding my eyes before my stomach, that’s all.”

You swatted his abdomen, filing away the slight hitch in his breath for later consideration, then smoothly slid off him. “Feast your eyes on _this_,” you quipped while sticking your butt out slightly, “as it walks out the door,” and stepped into the hallway to put your shoes on. He followed you to do the same, sliding onto the chair behind you once you stood from it. You twisted to move his boots toward him, but he caught your hips and pulled you close, nuzzling his face against your abdomen. “Nero-”

“Shh,” he hushed, shifting his hands to cup your bottom and giving a teasing squeeze. You let out a quiet chuckle, burying one hand in his hair while tracing over the back of his neck with the other, and he shivered as he breathed out a shuddering sigh. Your stomach growled against his face, making him snicker as he pulled back. “Alright, alright…”

_______

The weather growing colder saw you sleeping on the fold-out bed with Nero more often than not, but he noticed you waking each morning with winces, popping and cracking joints, and sometimes even headaches. You never brought attention to it, calmly eating a dose of painkillers with your coffee and going about your day. When he did bring it up, you were cooking dinner and attempted to skirt around the issue, but gentle fingers dug into the aching muscles in your shoulders and upper back.

“_Nero_,” you tried to scold, but it came out as more of a moan. “Th-The food’s go-gonna…”

“I don’t care about that right now,” he murmured as he turned off the stove and moved the pot off the burner. He steered you to your bedroom as he continued, “I’ll finish it in a minute. You need some TLC,” and had you lie down on your bed. “Let me know if you’re uncomfortable, alright?”

“Nero… I’m never uncomfortable around you,” was your quiet response, and you looked over your shoulder in time to see him smile softly before sitting on the bed and shifting to straddle you. His hands smoothed up your back slowly, the heat soaking into your sore muscles. A soft sigh escaped you as your eyes slipped shut, and you forced out, “Nero, you’re gonna- _annh!_ – p-put me to slee_eeeep_…” when his wonderful fingers found the worst of the knots.

“That’s okay… I’d rather that than what you’re going through right now,” he replied, making sure to keep a tight lid on his strength so that he didn’t bruise you. “I heal from things almost as fast as they happen… You don’t. I wish you’d have said that bed was hurting you instead of…” he trailed off, pressing his lips together with a sigh. The only sounds in the room for a few moments were your quiet noises of relief and pleasure. “Is it because you’re cold? …Or because you like sleeping next to me?” he wondered, easing up the movement of his hands to gentle rubbing.

You moved your head so that you could see his face out of the corner of your eye. He looked so pensive, but there was a tinge of annoyance in the narrowness of his eyes, and you looked away as you whispered in answer, “The second more than the first, but… Yeah, both…” You refrained from mentioning that you loved his purring and wouldn’t trade waking up to it for the world.

He huffed quietly and rolled his eyes. “You could’ve just _asked_ me to sleep in here with you, ya know?” he mumbled, and though he sounded a little frustrated, there was a fondness in his words that cut out the harshness.

“You hardly ever come near my room-” you started, but a circle with Nero’s thumb on a perfect spot had a groan bursting from your throat.

“That’s out of respect for you,” he said as he continued his ministrations. “I don’t go in people’s personal spaces without an invitation. You want my help moving a piece of furniture or hanging a shower curtain, that’s fine, but I won’t come back in here unless you _ask_ me to.”

You whimpered quietly as those magic fingertips reached your neck. “Okay…! I’m asking…” you gasped even as your face flushed a little, “Please…_any_ night you can… _Please_ s-stay with me… _I want you here_.”

He gave another soft smile, leaning down to press a kiss to your neck. “That’s all I needed to hear,” he assured, continuing to gently soothe you to sleep with his touch.

Nero never slept on the fold-out bed after that, though you did have to take the pillowtop that you made for the coffee table and place it on the chest at the foot of your bed since his feet still hung off the end.

_______

A couple of weeks had passed, and you no longer suffered pain from sleeping on the fold-out bed. The second morning, when Nero had woken and made his way to the guest bathroom, you stopped him and had him move his toiletries to the one attached to your bedroom. There was no point in him going all the way across the house just to see to his morning business. There was also the fact of the water heater being closer to your bathroom, but you mostly enjoyed watching him get ready for the day, though you were still a bit of a drooling mess whenever he walked by without a shirt on.

You were currently unashamedly staring as he shaved, curled up around his pillow with half your face buried in it. He glanced up and caught your visible eye in the mirror, quirking a tiny smile then refocusing his attention to avoid shedding blood over something so mundane. You watched as he finished and cleaned out the sink before grabbing his socks. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to press a kiss to your shoulder then slipped his socks on, grumbling as he fought with a seam that was determined to run sideways over his toes.

You used his distraction to shift around and slide up behind him, pressing against his naked back. “I can’t take it anymore,” you mumbled against the smooth, toned flesh, “You walk through here morning after morning with no shirt, and I haven’t yet gotten to touch your beautiful skin.”

He shivered when your lips brushed over his spine. “Like I do it on purpose?” he muttered, sucking a breath through clenched teeth when your arms circled around him for your hands to find his abdomen. “H-Hey now…” he gasped at the feeling of your nails teasing across the sensitive skin. You kissed and licked across his shoulder blades while trailing one hand up to brush over his chest, listening to his breath hitch when you found his nipples before continuing higher. “I, uh…d-don’t…think this is…” he trailed off into a soft moan when you scraped your nails over his collarbone.

“I think it’s a very good idea,” you whispered into his skin, moving across his back to nip and suckle at the tender skin over his spine between his shoulder blades. He barely stifled a cry with clenched teeth as he arched and squeezed his eyes shut against the abrupt ecstasy. The sound broke through as a low, keening _whine_ that shot a bolt of pleasure down your own spine, and you kissed and sucked at the area while teasing his abdomen until he was a quivering mess in your arms. “I like touching you and making you feel good,” you murmured while trailing your hands lower. 

He stammered your name, leaning back slightly as your fingers came into contact with his pants and deftly unfastened them. “Please…” You slid one hand down and across the hardening bulge in his underwear, a tangent thought of hope cropping up that he’d start walking around in nothing but his boxer-briefs or, better yet, nothing at all. His soft sigh pulled you back to the task at hand. “Feels good…and you’re not even…not even _touching_ me yet…” he mumbled, letting his head drop to watch your hands and press his upper back against you in a silent request for more of your lips on his skin.

You happily obliged him with your mouth even as you shifted your hand away from where you knew he wanted you the most. You wanted to feel his thighs and hips so badly even if you couldn’t reach very far due to his pants, but you pulled a whimper from him when you _dragged_ your nails up the thin cloth of his underwear. He breathed a little heavier when your fingertips fluttered over his hip. You filed that reaction away for later while trailing your nails across his lower belly, not sure whether it was the nip of your teeth on his spine or the scrape of said nails that made him whine again.

He gently took hold of your hand that was still on his abdomen and desperately whispered, “_Please_… Just…_touch me_…” His hand over yours _trembled_, and you moved to thread your fingers between his while slipping your other hand beneath his waistband to properly feel him. He shuddered all over as you wrapped your fingers around him, and you moaned softly at the silky texture. You didn’t fully grip and stroke yet, shivering at his needy whimper when you released him and leaning a little clumsily around him to dig in your bedside drawer for one of the bottles of lube you kept there. “Did you…prep for this…or somethin’?” he forced out between little gasps.

“No,” you answered, shamelessly showing him that the bottle was almost empty, “It was for nights when I needed a little something extra,” and his cheeks quickly flushed all the way across his nose and to his ears. You grinned cheekily at him as you settled behind him again. “Where did your mind go, baby?” you asked as you slicked up your hand and rubbed your fingers together to warm the chilly liquid while realizing _exactly_ which bottle you had grabbed. He was in for even more of a treat.

“I, uh…think you have a…pretty good idea,” he answered while you used your dry hand to carefully pull his cock into the open, and he hissed softly as the cold air made contact.

“Maybe I do…but I want to hear you _say_ it,” you replied, leaning to the side slightly so that you could see what you were working with. You looked up to catch his eyes and licked your lips, feeling a bit of heat in your own cheeks at the thought of him stretching you, filling you, and pressing so deep, but that wouldn’t be happening today thanks to a job he had lined up. You dragged a slick fingertip up the underside of his erection, watching his throat work around a moan as the warming lube left a trail of heat in its wake. Upon reaching the tip, you circled it teasingly while resituating so that you could reach that particularly sensitive area of his back, sliding your tongue up one side then down the other before prompting, “Won’t you _please_ tell me?”

He had clenched his fists in the sheets as soon as he had heard the lube bottle open, so he was left panting and shivering while staring as you traced over the head of his cock. “Your expressions,” he gasped, “and the _noises_…while you’re…getting yourself off…” He didn’t know what your body looked like outside of pajama shorts and a t-shirt, but he loved your face when he was kissing the right spots on your neck or your ears. “I want to…make you come…just so I can see and hear you…”

You wondered if he knew just how mutual that feeling was, but you wouldn’t get to see his face today, and that was okay. You wrapped your hand fully around the tip of his erection, barely pulling your head away in time when he arched sharply, threw his head back, and let out a keening _cry_. You hadn’t expected the warmth to affect him so much, but you rolled with it. His back took on an almost-painful angle as you stroked him, the column of his throat working so prettily over the stilted, gasping moans escaping him. You trailed your other hand that had been idle up his chest to carefully flick and tug at his nipples.

He writhed a little in your grip, and you could feel him tensing as he drew closer to his orgasm. You wanted so badly to keep teasing him, but you figured it would be better not to so that he could still walk and not get beaten up by a demon. With that thought in mind, you stroked up to the head and deftly _twisted_ your wrist before sliding back down. He thrusted his hips completely off the bed with a moan of your name that sounded like he was _in pain_ before hunching forward again, and you took it as the opening it was. 

You pressed hard, open-mouthed kisses to that special area of his spine with little sucks at the end of each one. On each upstroke and twist of your hand, you flicked your tongue over the surprisingly sensitive flesh, listening to his shuddering _sobs_ of pleasure. He rocked his hips into your hand, beyond overwhelmed with the sensations. With each backward motion, you found yourself faltering since you had been ignoring your own pleasure, and he rubbed against you perfectly to make you let out whimpering moans against his skin.

You weren’t sure if it was your own noises or that last, hard _bite_ you delivered to his back that set him off, but he let out a strained, low groan as he came, his erection twitching and pulsing in your hand. You continued to caress his cock until he was shivering but not begging you to stop. You hugged him close and lay back with him, letting him tremble and pant for breath against you as you took a corner of the sheet to wipe his come off his skin. You had no idea how you managed it, but there wasn’t a single drop on his clothes, so you were a little proud of yourself.

When he regained enough of his wits to look at you, his eyes were beyond hazy and unfocused, and you petted his face with your other hand, not sure how he felt about his own ejaculate even if you had wiped your hand off. You kind of wished you would have licked it clean in front of him, but you didn’t have time to tease him like that. Instead, you gently cooed, “Where’d you go, hmm? Come back to me, lovely,” and felt his distinct shiver at the pet name as you traced nonsense patterns over his chest with the hand you had jacked him off with. You pressed your lips to his hair and nuzzled the soft strands, feeling surprised that he _hadn’t_ started purring.

“…That was…” He carefully rolled in your arms to bury his face in your neck. “That was…_fuck_…” he breathed, making you giggle softly as you adjusted your hands, one fluttering over the back of his shoulders while the other feathered over his arm. He took a few deep breaths of your scent before finally muttering, “I haven’t ever had someone else make me feel that good.”

You huffed a soft laugh and replied, “Happy to oblige.”

He shifted around a little to fix his pants, brushing his thigh against your soaked shorts and pulling a soft whine from you as you dug your nails into his skin. “Shit, I’m sorry,” he murmured and pressed little kisses along your neck, “I didn’t get to take care of you.”

“S’okay,” you forced out, grinding a little on the thigh he still hadn’t moved. “I’m g-glad…I was able to-” you tried to say but it was cut off with a soft moan as he pressed his thigh a little harder against you.

“Damn, you’re so wet…” he breathed into your collarbone before raising up to kiss you, quietly adding, “I bet you taste so good,” before slipping that tongue you loved so much into your mouth. It slid so easily along your own and into the back of your throat. He shivered when you moaned again, imitating something much bigger in your mouth with the supple appendage. You clung to him as he drove you toward your orgasm like an oncoming train.

Between that sinful tongue and his huge, warm hand sliding down your body to feather his fingertips over the strip of skin revealed by your shirt riding up, you broke away from him to arch upward and gave another helpless, little noise as you came against his leg. “_Nnnero_,” you groaned, whimpering quietly as he slipped his arms beneath you and blanketed you with his warm body. “Nero… _Damn_-! S’much fer not ruinin’ yer pants…”

“Shh,” he shushed gently while pressing kisses to your neck, jaw, and face. “I can dry ‘em with your hair dryer… Have your scent with me all day…” he muttered against your skin and missed your face flushing at the thought, “And m’not gonna just leave ya hangin’…though that’s just a teaser… Next time…_you’re mine_…”

You sucked in a breath as your whole body shuddered. “Anytime you want me,” came out of your mouth before you could censor it, but the grin against your jaw told you he might take you up on that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: @SilverSapphyre


End file.
